


It All Started In Redcliffe

by KailynBail



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, just because, just for fun, total fluff and smut, warden and arl teagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynBail/pseuds/KailynBail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bann Teagan was enraptured... completely... and knew that he shouldn't have been. It didn't stop him though... because of course it didn't. She was beautiful and formidable. She was everything he wasn't... she represented everything his life did not have in it... every party, every diplomatic meeting, every damn thing he was drug too with his brother's Orlesian wife... she was everything that wasn't. She was like coming up for air... and his greatest most joyous sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started In Redcliffe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is completely and totally fluff and smut. No rhyme or reason, ignoring so much lore and canon that it isn't even funny, there's a lot of BECAUSE I FREAKING SAID SO going on in here lol especially telling the exalted council to go suck it. It seriously is just for fun and just because I was like "ya know what, no... Teagan, you're a punk in DAI Trespasser... HERE, get laid." LOL. It also helps me personally if I imagine Teagan kind of like Sean Beam or someone like that, someone who ages a hell of a lot better than he did in game. So yeah... this is fluff and smut, nothing more. I typically don't like to give my female wardens endings like this because *blight, helloooo* but it happens and I'm just as guilty as the next person for being all *awwww okay here*. So yeah... just fair warning that this is seriously just for fun.

Teagan still couldn’t believe that Cailan was dead… betrayed by Loghain. It was as if the blight brought insanity with it. And with his brother now poisoned… he shook his head as he shoved off from the sideboard in the chantry. The fearful prayers whispered around him did little to ease his mind as he glanced up to the stone rendition of Andraste. All these people were praying for help that he knew wasn’t going to come… the country was being torn asunder by darkspawn and ambition both. So when the doors to the chantry opened in a manner most unceremonial, he shot a low browed look over his shoulder, his striking blue eyes pinning a glare to those who dared to disturb the sanctuary… shock settling on his features as four heavily armored and armed people strolled right in as if they had the right. One man pulled his helm off and he recognized him immediately… though he thought it impossible still. “Alistair?...” He turned fully to face them as they approached, many giving them a wide path to do so.

 Alistair hurried his steps when he saw Teagan… grateful at least one of his ‘family’ still lived. “Teagan.” He breathed as he approached, a gloved hand already extended towards him, a firm shake given and received. “What is going on?” He lowered his voice but stressed the words both, forgetting immediately that he was amongst new allies. The massive Qunari that stood as a wall behind them, the elven assassin and hunter both taking on stances that screamed both would rather be elsewhere. The Crow’s skilled eyes already surveying the chantry for potential threats to the one he swore his life to… the other however, her eyes were fixed upon this apparent _Teagan_.

Teagan placed his free hand on Alistair’s armored shoulder, reassuring himself that he was indeed there. “Much. How can you be here… word up from Ostagar put all Grey Wardens in the ground…” He frowned heavily with the statement.

Alistair shook his head with a relieved grin tugging at his chapped lips. “Close. We barely made it out alive.”

“We?” Teagan’s brow creased with confusion.

Alistair gave the expression that one shows when they’d forgotten something rather important. “Yes. Forgive me…” He turned and gestured towards the elven hunter. “Bann Teagan… this is the other Grey Warden… Elora Dannon.”

Elora’s indigo irises flicked from Alistair to the man, this Bann… she recognized the name. She glanced down to his extended hand… she never understood the _shemlen’_ s need to solidify every greeting with some form of physical contact but she dutifully placed her partially gloved hand into his, staring at him openly when he lifted her fingers to his lips and brushed them over the back of her knuckles before she quickly reclaimed her own hand. “ _An’daran atish’an,_ Bann Teagan.” Her accent had the corners of her mouth stretching away from one another for the _ee_ sound in his name. “I have heard your name… my clan has passed through the bannorn many times.”

Teagan’s attention fell to the other warden and he thought for sure he had strayed into a dream this time… for she couldn’t be real. Her eyes seemed to strip him bare as she stared at him. He took her hand out of sheer habit, the same was the cause for the formal greeting of his. “My Lady…” Her elven slid past her lips in a voice that was both commanding yet comforting. The Dalish tattoos on her face did nothing to take away from her beauty… Teagan had to remind himself very quickly that he was surrounded by more than simply his nephew. “Yes… the Clan Mahariel… forgive me if I mispronounced it.” He gave a subtle bow of his head, grateful he could recall the name of the only Dalish clan that criss-crossed his lands on the spot.

Elora’s brows perked slightly. “You did fine, Bann.” She gave him an odd look before stepping closer, her voice falling. “What… troubles this place…” She held his eye, though she had to look up to do so… she was used to it. She ignored the way the candle-light reflected off the cut of his jaw and how he shifted just so to look down at her, taking in a breath and filling out his finery as if he was nervous to have her so near.

Teagan felt his pulse quicken when she drew closer… the hushed tone she took with him gave little to the imagination on what she was speaking of. Yet his eyes trailed down her marked face, noticing how the lines of her people dove down the collar of her odd armor. He swallowed roughly and immediately forced himself to regain his internal composure. He told them all that plagued Redcliffe… and of his Brother’s plight. He was both surprised yet not at the same time, later that night, when he fought side by side the Wardens both… their battle prowess was not a myth. Elora’s skill with her bow was awe-inspiring and her ability, even for an elf, to sway a crowd and inspire them even had him fighting harder as the night wore on. By the dawn’s early light… the village was their own again. The victory… was there’s. He was exhausted, his body tired… his armor filthy thus he’d already removed it, simply letting it sit there on the battlefield… his sword-arm screaming for rest… yet he found Elora sitting on the docks, staring up at the castle. He swung down to sit beside her… noting she looked about as rough as he. “Some night…”

Elora took a slow breath and nodded… the night was a long one, that was for damn sure. Her companions were all already resting, taking the time while they had it. “Indeed… I thought you would have found your way to your bed by now… surely it is not empty?” She glanced to him, leaning away just slightly to do so, a single brow raised in his direction.

It was Teagan’s turn to raise _his_ brows. He looked to her sharply, noting how dark her hair appeared in the coming dawn… though she wore it just past her ears, she had it tucked behind them… the delicate points of them leaving no doubt. “Sadly… it is… for I have not yet found one as beautiful as yourself… My Lady.” Internally, he was shocked… and sure it was the night’s victory that had him flirting so openly with this young lady; for she was just that… much younger than his thirty nine years no doubt.

Elora’s response was a sort of breathed laugh, a shake of her head as a warmth spread over the bridge of her nose… she cursed the blush between her ears. “Flatterer…” She muttered as she looked over the calm lake before them. Elder he may be… but it took nothing away from his handsomeness nor apparently his silver tongue.

Teagan was even more surprised at the response he received… perhaps it was the night’s events that were effecting both of them… but he continued to press his luck. “And what of you, My Lady… one as lovely as you… surely your bed is warm and waiting?”

Elora gave him a somewhat devious look at his question. “Not yet.” She rolled her lower lip in just enough to bite on it as she glanced down at the water below her dangling feet, her hands resting upon the docks… she shifted, her fingers brushing against his own beside her hand. _You are being insane!_ She chastised herself… yet felt no guilt… the night had been long and she’d been living in a world wrought with danger ever since she left her Clan… this man was kind… and he had a gentle way about him.

Teagan’s lips parted just slightly at her look and response both before she looked away from him… was that… was that an _invitation_? He blinked a few times at himself, sending his gaze out to the lake once more. _Surely not_ , she is far too young. But then he felt her fingers upon his, he immediately looked down… her hand so much smaller than his… slender and youthful. He shook his head slightly, feeling warmth creep up the sides of his neck. _Great… nearly forty and blushing at the proposition of coitus._ “My Lady…” He nearly whispered to her… he could already hear the rejection in his voice. “I am far too old for you.” There, he said it.

Elora smirked, her hand covering his, finding it easy to lift and lace her fingers with his own. “You think me blind?” She glanced up at him with that smirk still in place.

Teagan felt her hand slip into his and damned if his pulse didn’t kick up again. He glanced to her with that question. “No.” He let his eyes travel over her face… Maker’s breath… she was… so beautiful. “I will follow.” He whispered… and couldn’t help the smirk that started playing on his lips in response to hers.

Elora gave a subtle nod before she stood up and walked down the docks… slipping into one of the many abandoned houses… and waited. Not five minutes passed before Teagan let himself in… locked the door and leaned upon it. She had already made sure the house was indeed vacant and removed her quiver and bow, leaning them upon the wall. When he entered, she looked to him and saw how nervous he was. She couldn’t help but smirk at him once more. “Why so nervous… _Bann_ Teagan.” She whispered as she drew near… settling her hands upon his chest, his tunic damp beneath her touch, leaning against him just enough to feel his body against her leather armor… settling her toes behind her, her other foot supporting her weight.

Teagan looked down at her as he took a ragged breath… it’d been so long for him… not for any reason other than duty… and he’d never desired one as much as he wanted this woman before him now. He shook his head in response to her question… that wasn’t a question… feeling her against him had the muscles around his spine tighten as he settled his hands on her hips, feeling the subtle flare of them had his fingers spread, pulling her against him more firmly as his gaze shifted between her eyes, seeing the desire there only lit his own further. “Not nervous… eager.” He whispered before he dipped down and claimed her full lips… groaning behind the kiss as he sank into it desperately, pressing against her lips with his tongue and nearly forcing his way into her mouth to explore. She tasted as the forest smelled… wild and free. It was intoxicating… he wrapped his arms further around her and hoisted her up without another thought. He felt her legs around his waist proper, her hands in his hair as she greedily drove the kiss further, he threw an arm out and patted the wall as he moved… his boots hit the foot of the bed and down they went. They bounced upon the mattress slightly… but one couldn’t prove it by them for how it didn’t so much as slow either of them. Teagan’s hands were jerking at her armor while hers were pulling at his tunic. He settled his weight upon his knees and reared up, tearing the tunic off and throwing it to the side, she was instantly upon him before he could move… her mouth leaving a searing trail in its wake as she weaved pathways over his torso, her hands eagerly roaming his back as he impatiently unlaced her armored top. He freed the last and between the two of them, her armor joined his tunic. There were no smiles… no laughter… the seriousness wasn’t lost on either of them… the need wasn’t either. Teagan took hold of her shoulders and all but threw her back down onto the bed so he could go to work on her armored skirting… his eyes fixed upon her body… his mouth watering as he finally tore the rest of her armor from her body. He fell over her, his lips following the tattoos from her neck to her thighs… the markings covering the whole of her. Her hands in his hair, the sighs she made for him had him hard and panting… he took his time learning her body, tasting her… when he pressed his lips between her legs, she cried out for him. He tasted her body properly until she was screaming, words of her people leaping from her lips coupled with cries of his name… she coated his chin and he would have continued had she not gripped the hair upon his crown and pulled him up to her. Her kiss was harsh and demanding… he found himself on his back not a moment later, his trousers and boots on the floor the next… her hands and mouth were everywhere on him. She was insatiable… the way she looked up at him as she held fast to him… the way she toyed with him gently… he felt his chest cracking just enough for the way he looked at her softened, his fingers combing through her hair… the way she leaned into the touch had him swallow roughly… before she took him in her mouth and had his back arching nearly off the bed all together and cursing loudly. He had one hand in her hair and his other in his own hair, he could hardly contain himself… he had to pull her away not a moment later much to her protests… _Any more of that, dove… and I’ll not have the chance to be inside of you…_ he’d whispered to her as he rolled atop her. Teagan would never forget the feeling of her beneath him… the way he fit between her legs… the way she looked up at him, desire trailing her vision. He spread his knees as she spread her legs for him, he found her easily… bowing his head as he settled himself… he could no more hold back the tides than stop himself from burying himself swiftly into her. She cried out gloriously as he threw his head back, his eyes closed as he felt her around him… warm and welcoming. He raised a knee and felt her hand grip his leg, her fingers taking hold just above the back of his knee. He wrapped an arm around her while the other instinctually reached up and took hold of the edge of the mattress… within a heartbeat he was moving atop her, rolling his hips with an ease that surprised even him after the night they’d had. As the sun crested the horizon in its entirety, Teagan was moving at a steady pace… Elora’s nails scoring his back as she moaned beneath him. When Elora went careening over the edge, they were both covered in sweat and Teagan had her shoulder in his grip, the pleasure rolling through him unlike any he’d ever experienced. He covered her mouth with his own, the desperation in that one kiss was enough to crack his chest even more… he felt her grip the hair on the back of his head, his brow pressed to her own as the kiss broke… she nodded to him, affirmations coming to him in her sweet voice. His pace quickened… he felt himself drawing near. His thrusts grew fevered and rushed, his fingers clawed at her thigh as his eyes remained fixed upon hers… when his climax slammed into him, he cried out from it, his hips locking to hers as he felt himself empty into her as his entire body went taught as if one single muscle. He had barely came down into his own skin as far as he was concerned when he withdrew from her.

Elora felt the vacancy immediately… she sat up and kissed him again, feeling the need flare in her body but she backed off… seeing the desire in his own eyes as he panted. She tried to catch her own breath before she tilted her head and snapped her gaze to the side. “Alistair’s coming this way…”

Teagan blinked at her… “How… right… you can sense his approach.” He quickly pulled his trousers on and slammed his feet down into his boots… feeling much younger than his years for he hadn’t needed to flee a scene such as this in many years. He had his tunic in one hand as he leaned over and kissed her again, quickly but no less meaningful. “I will speak with you again…” He winked at her as he held his belt together and opened the door with the hand that held the tunic, she already getting her armor back on the entire time. He, of course, was aiming to make himself scarce. He froze as he stared at Alistair, who was no more than five feet away… yeah, there was no hiding this. His hair mussed, sweat still covering his body… hell he hadn’t even caught his breath fully yet, his boots still unlaced… hell, his freaking belt wasn’t even done, not to mention shirtless. He stood up a bit straighter, clearing his throat as he stepped out and off to the side. “Alistair.” He gave a sort of bow, not knowing what else to do before turning away and pulling his tunic on as he walked away… _Great, there’s no telling what Alistair thinks of you now… oh come on, he’s a grown man now… still…_

Alistair just… stared. He was coming to find Elora to see if she knew where Bann Teagan was, they needed to start working on getting into the castle… he _never_ thought in a _million_ years that they would be _together_. And, judging by the state of his Uncle… obviously _together_ together. Teagan had the look of a man who had simultaneously just got caught doing something he was so not supposed to be doing _and_ a man who was well sated. It was… awkward… and gross! Alistair gave him an idiotic sort of wave as the man took his leave before walking into the house… “You uh… dressed?” He cleared his throat… finding Elora already dressed and pulling her quiver on. “I don’t want to know, I don’t care… let’s just… go.” And Alistair was telling the truth. He didn’t want to know… people did insane things in war, that was the story he was sticking with.

They all eventually saved the Arl… and before they left for Denerim… Teagan sought Elora out again. He knew he shouldn’t… but he couldn’t help himself. The night before the envoy left for the Lands-meet… he spent it in her quarters worshiping her body and feeling as though he were the luckiest man in Thedas. They did not speak of adoration or anything more than what was… nor the future. But he suspected it was because both of them did not wish to think on things neither could change. And naturally, he got caught once more… because he was _him_. Teagan stood in the hallway shaking his head in the early morning hours as Isolde gestured for him to follow her. Once they were in her private study, she turned on him.

“What do you think you are doing, Teagan?” Isolde crossed her arms over her chest.

Teagan raised his brows at her. “Visiting a friend.” He answered plainly. “And what were you doing sneaking around in the halls in wee hours of the morning?”

Isolde scoffed at him. “Tis my home, Teagan… I may go wherever I please. You, however, are a guest here. Now, why were you leaving _her_ room?”

Teagan gave her a disinterested look. He knew exactly what this was about and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with this… “Isolde… what I do in my personal life is none of your business.” He said simply, making for the door.

Isolde’s eyes widened at his obvious disbelief. “Teagan! Answer me!”

Teagan shot a look at her. “You’re a smart woman, Isolde. Surely you can figure it out.”

Isolde gave him a disapproving look. “But she is an _elf_ , Teagan!! And… and so young!! Surely you cannot be serious!”

Teagan shook his head at her. “Who I sleep with is _none of your concern_ , Isolde. I enjoy her and she enjoys me… nothing more.”

Isolde narrowed her eyes at him. “She doesn’t enjoy you! She is only interested in your title!” She barely got the last word out before she felt the sting of the slap across her face, she gaped at him, her hand covering her cheek.

Teagan was standing over her, his face dark and menacing. “How dare you, Isolde. I tolerate much from you for the sake of my brother… including your insane infatuation with me over these many years… but you mind that tongue of yours, especially when speaking of the Warden. She cares nothing for titles or the frivolous bullshit you covet so desperately. She is a warrior… not a useless noblewoman.” He growled at her before he stormed out of her room and made way to his own quarters, leaving Isolde standing there as she started to weep. He cared not, he was not going to stand there and listen to her insult the only woman… the only woman that… he kept the rest secret and locked away.

In the end, the blight was stopped and the Archdemon destroyed… and… Alistair sat on the throne… _alone_. Anora faded out of all knowledge and the Warden quietly took her leave. Six months later, Teagan was _finally_ back in the bannorn, his own hall timber built and warm holding fast against the snow as winter bared down upon them. He sat in his study, looking through the frosted glass, bisected by the lead lines that formed many diamonds across the window. His overstuffed chair more than comfortable, the fire in the hearth keeping the chill away… the furs on the floor doing the same. The entire bannorn was quiet for the season… his own manor empty save for himself, as was traditional in the bannorn- the servants given the season off for none visited during the winter. He usually enjoyed this time of year as it gave him the peace he typically failed to get any other time. The sun had already started to go down when he heard the rapping upon the heavy main door… he glanced in its general direction with a low, confused brow. Teagan made his way down the stairs to the door and cracked it just enough to peer out, the wind whipping at his face. The visitor was smaller than he, covered in heavy furs, hooded and a stranger for all other purposes… until she looked up at him, her eyes all that could be seen… and all that was needed. “Elora?” He opened the door further and quickly ushered her inside, shutting the door against the cold as he stared at her openly.

Elora pulled her thick hood and scarf down off her mouth and nose both. “Bann.” She nodded to him, brushing her hands together and stomping the snow from her boots, the few pots dangling from her pack jingling in response.

Teagan shook his head slightly, still in minor shock over seeing her. “What… what are you doing here?” He immediately took her pack from her, pulling it down and grimacing at its weight. He set it by the door before gesturing for her to follow him… he quickly led her back to his study and the only hearth that was currently lit. He watched as she stood before the fire eagerly.

Elora smirked at him… following and once before the fire, she removed her damp gloves, tucking them into her pocket. “There is a pressing matter that… you should be made aware of. I would have come sooner but… I heard that you had only just returned.” She pulled her scarf from her neck and started stuffing that into her pocket as well before working on the toggle clasps of her overly thick coat.

Teagan nodded… naturally, he ignored the disappointment that flooded through his chest. “Of course. Yes, I had business in Denerim and then the Free Marches… Alistair needed guidance but yes… I am home for the season.” He moved behind her as she worked her coat off, taking hold of the shoulders and aiding her, turning and hanging it on the wall before glancing back to her. Her hair was longer and she wore a wool sweater that stretched down to her thighs in the darkest red… her legs were bound with wool as well, in a darker gray. “What is this pressing…” His voice died out as she turned towards him.

Elora turned slowly, her hand resting upon her distended belly, the swell obvious. She saw the way he stared… how his voice abandoned him. “As I said… one you should be made aware of.” She offered up a bit of a shrug, a quiet sigh as she glanced down at her hand. She’d had time to get used to the idea… these things happened, though she never thought they’d happen to her, especially considering she was a grey warden. Apparently, the Creators had other plans for her. She felt the babe stir within her… the subtle movement more than enough to be felt by even the hand upon her stomach.

Teagan’s eyes had gone wide as he saw her… condition. He swallowed roughly before looking back up to her face… there would be only one reason why she would feel the need to inform _him_. He saw no lie in her eyes… nor heard none in her voice. He took a step towards her as he covered his mouth and set his other hand to his hip. His gaze focused upon the swell of her belly… on her small form it seemed much larger than it truly was. He quickly did the math… she was entering her third phase any day now if not already. His voice came quietly once his hand slid from his mouth, trailing down his chin and settling upon his chest. “What do you wish of me…”

Elora watched him carefully as he absorbed the information. The words had her shake her head at him softly. “Nothing, Teagan. I simply thought you should know.”

Teagan glanced up into those eyes of hers. “I… I want to be there.” He found that he wanted it more than anything… he reached for her slowly… his hand shaking ever so slightly as he palmed the side of her stomach, feeling how it filled his palm. “This is my child as well.”

Elora softened her gaze at him. “So you shall.” She covered his hand as she felt the babe turn, a sharp jab gifted to his palm. “I expect nothing beyond that.” She gave him a serious look.

Teagan felt his heart flip at that… he felt the kick all the way to the center of himself. He knelt down instantly, his other hand mimicking his hold upon her, his attention fixed upon her womb. Her words had him looking up at her. “I know you don’t.” Yet the look he gave her spoke of more than those words… it spoke of how he would give far more than what he had already said. He leaned in slowly and kissed her stomach softly, holding her gaze. He let loose a ragged breath… “I have missed you.” He confessed so quietly… for he was breaching their silent agreement. He felt her hand in his hair… the way she closed her eyes and how her expression went slightly pained told him how much she agreed… on both accounts. He rose slowly… kissing his way to her lips. Between missing her and the knowledge that she carried his child… his need to feel her against him was far greater than before. He took her to his bed and had her screaming his name before the hour was done, burying himself into her many times before the night was through.

In the ten years of relative peace, Elora gave Teagan three sons… each one had their father’s baring and their Mother’s legacy. In that entire time, Teagan never married her… nor did they ever profess their love for one another. It went unspoken… unsaid… yet Teagan could not stop touching her. So when the world tore itself apart… and the false calling pried its way into her mind… and demons claimed the life of their youngest child… Teagan left for the Free Marches, taking his children with him… and Elora went into the far west.

Come the Exalted Council, Teagan found himself representing all of Ferelden. His sons gifted guest quarters in the Winter Palace. He’d just finished tearing the Inquisition a new one in the council chambers… the Qunari plot had been uncovered and the Inquisitor was obviously on the defense… when the doors opened rather unceremoniously… and Teagan felt himself back in that Chantry in Redcliffe.

Elora strode in with not so much as a care… her brows held low as she came to stand beside the Inquisitor, a fellow Dalish. She settled a hand on the man’s shoulder and glanced down to him, she gave but a nod as the Ambassador whispered in his ear who she was. She looked up at Teagan, the Divine, and the Orleasian Ambassador… all of them received her glare. She walked out in front of the table.

The Orleasian spoke first. “This is a private proceeding… Ser???”

Teagan answered. “Elora Dannon Mahariel. Hero of Ferelden… Warden Commander of Ferelden.” There was a collective gasp throughout the chamber but Teagan’s attention was fixed upon her. He hadn’t seen her in three years… she was thinner, a new scar rested on the edge of her lip… but she looked harder. Battle worn.

The Orleasian dutifully nodded to her. “Be that as it may, this is still a private proceeding to determine—“ He found himself interrupted.

Elora’s voice rose up in the chamber. “Silence, _Ambassador_. You have no true power here.” She gave him a scathing look. “In fact… the Divine is the only one with any true authority present. The Empress and the King both apparently find these _proceedings_ nothing more than the answer to idiotic noble’s whining.” She looked between the Orleasian and Teagan both. “The Inquisition answers to neither of your countries…”

Teagan stood up immediately. “Begging your pardon, Warden. But Skyhold rests in Ferelden! It either owes its allegiance to Ferelden and thus answers to the Crown or it will be seen as a threat.”

Elora’s gaze snapped to his as she reached to her belt and plucked the scroll from it, holding it up. “This is a writ… from Alistair Therrin… _King of Ferelden_.” She shot back at Teagan. “Granting _me_ a parcel of _unoccupied_ land in any place I so choose as long as it resides within Ferelden’s borders in the amount of forty parks to become my own _sovereignty_. Correct me if I am wrong, _Arl_ Teagan… but last I checked, _King_ trumps _Arl_.” She gave him a look that dared he argue.

Teagan sat down slowly, his eyes closing as he groaned… but internally he was smirking… she was smart, he’d give her that. Elora circled slowly. “It pays to save the world… apparently that is something Orleasians don’t know.” She looked back up at the panel. “Since I never claimed my land… I hereby formally claim the land resting atop the Frostback Mountains… specifically where Skyhold and all of the Inquisition sits. Prorated back to the date on this scroll, it was _unoccupied_. As such… these proceedings are null and void. As it is no longer up to any of you or neither country what becomes of the Inquisition… but up to _me_.” She shot another look to those who sat on high. She looked to the Dalish Inquisitor. “And I believe the Inquisition is still needed… as such and from this day forward for the next _fifty thousand years_ … that land belongs to the Inquisition, to govern as they wish.” She tossed the scroll to the Inquisition’s Ambassador. “Let it be known.” She shot a look over her shoulder at Teagan. “And you… you should have known better.” She stormed out of the chambers amidst a million voices in a multitude of questions, concerns, cries of alarm, anger, and calls for her.

Teagan bowed his head at the words she had for him… he quickly left his seat however and rushed after her… in the hall he caught up to her and had his arm around her, directing her to his private quarters. Their sons nearly tackled her to the ground… later that night, he listened as she chastised him over his involvement in this… and later still, she accepted his angry tirade over her lack of communication with him. And by the dawn… Teagan had his woman beneath him once more… the next day saw the Arl returning home with his family in tow… and feeling nearly whole once more.


End file.
